


pressure

by irwiins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Drabble, Self-Harm, Triggers, idk i got sad, if youre in a bad place pls dont read, or omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwiins/pseuds/irwiins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael used to be happy, he just can’t remember that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chameleonmikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/gifts).



> well i wrote this when i was sad so i just sorta decided to put it up here because why the hell not lmao wow okay this is sad not rly but u know courtnEY MADE ME DO IT (((it's literal drabbel k thx)))

He can’t remember when the taunts began, and he most definitely can’t remember when he stopped expressing himself in the way he did for multiple years. But, the teenager was clear on one memory, and the only time he could remember was the first encounter he had with the razor blade, the first time he broke skin and saw the blood dot his skin before running down his pale complexion with ease, the first time he smelt the copper scent around his bathroom ; the first time he really felt stress free, and completely relaxed.


End file.
